pokemon_nucleicfandomcom-20200214-history
The Yaama Region
The Yaama Region is an Australian based region named after an Aboriginal term for "Hello" Clawfower Town Clawflower Town is named after the Clawflower, an Australian flowering plant. It is a very small town where you start your journey. There is no Pokemon Center, Pokemart, or Gym. The most notable buildings are your house, your rival's house, and the Professor (Eucalyptus)' lab. The town itself is based around Warburton, West Australia. Route 1 Route 1 goes Southeast from Clawflower Town then East to Laurel Town. Weaker Pokemon are found here. Laurel Town Laurel Town is named after another Australian plant. It is not based off of any town in Australia and is built at the foot of Boro Ndi's Rock (Based off of Ayer's Rock) which is protected by Boro Ndi, a Pokemon named after the Aboriginal word for create (Boro-Ndi) and based off the Australian god Altjira. It's more of an elder rest spot and there is a Pokemon Center. Route 2 Route 2 goes Southwest from Clawflower Town to Oceanside City. It then continues Northeast to Hakea Town. Oceanside City Oceanside a sprawling city is the largest city in the region, and home to the ground type gym of the region. It is based off of Perth, Western Australia. It has the Professor Oak Memorial worldwide culture and art gallery building for all of the Pokemon World regions in the northern part of the city. This building is based off of the Perth Cultural Centre. Notable buildings: Oceanside Gym, Pokemon Center, Pokemart, Oceanside Taxi service, and Oak Memorial Arts Center and Museum. Route 3 Route 3 goes Northeast through Hakea Town to Laurel Town. Route 5 Leads North to Dampiera Town, home of this region's Elite 4 and champion. Route 5 also acts as Victory Road and is locked until all 8 gym badges are obtained. Route 4 Acts as a shortcut back up to Clawflower Town from Hakea Town. Hakea Town Home to the second gym, the grass type gym. Town based on Kalgoorlie, Western Australia. Notable buildings: Hakea Gym, Pokemon Center, and Pokemart. Route 9 Goes Southwest from Laurel Town to Bloodwood City. Bloodwood City: Based off of Adelaide, South Australia. 2nd largest city. Fire type gym. Notable Buildings: Pokemon Trainer University (Based off of the University of Adelaide) in Northeastern Bloodwood, Bloodwood Gym, Pokemon Center, Pokemart. Route 10 Goes East from Bloodwood City to Bauera Town. Bauera Town Based off of Sydney, Electric type gym. Notable Buildings: Yaama Contest Hall (Based off of Sydney Opera House), Bauera Gym, Pokemon Center, Pokemart. Route 11 Goes Southwest from Bauera Town, goes to Coral Town Coral Town Coral Town is home of the Water type gym and coral at low prices. Based off of Wollongong. Notable Buildings: Yaama Mall (Based off of Wollongong Central) in central Coral Town, Coral Gym, Pokemon Center, Pokemon Mart. Route 7 Goes Northeast to Ironbark Town. Ironbark Town Steel Type Gym. Based off of Cairns. Notable buildings: Ironbark Gym, Pokemon Center, Pokemart. Route 8 Head Southeast through both Hyacinth Town and Peridot City Hyacinth Town Features the Fairy Type Gym. Based off of Townsville. Notable Buildings: Hyacinth Gym, Pokemon Center, Pokemart. Peridot City Features the Flying Type gym, based off of Brisbane. Notable Buildings: Peridot Gym, Pokemon Center, Pokemart. Underground is the Team Toxin Base. Dampiera City Home of this region's Elite 4, based off of Darwin. Notable Buildings: Elite 4 building, Pokemon Center, Pokemart. Category:Region Related